The Journals Of Zevin Nexus: The Forsaken Ones (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
This Journal follows Zevin, Zyali, Clobber, Eagle, and their comrades as they start forming a rebel movement against the Empire, but it also shows Rayne's return and Zevin needing to find answers to why the Sith Lord is so interested in him but the answers he finds send shocks that may alter Zevin's stance on Good and Evil..... Stories Forming the Forsaken Months after the Rescue Zevin is trying to find recover more of his memories but when he witnesses the true natural of the Empire when they destroy a convoy of innocents as they search for him Zevin is remind of who he is, that he is a Jedi and must fight against the Empire, He and his friends start forming a Resistance while finding old friends and allies. ' The Months after the Rescue From Rain's clutches left Zevin feeling more and more helpless, with parts of his memory still missing, he doubt he would ever gain any of it back. Currently He, Zoe, Rex, Clobber, and Kayla where hiding out on the planet Christophsis to hide from both the Empire and the Covenant, they had met a couple who hated the Empire almost as much as them and allowed them to hide their ships in their own private hanger and stay at a guest house on their land, Zevin really had only mediated in the force trying to regain his memories distancing himself from his Wife, and his friends. The Assassination attempt Of The Grand Moff Zevin Nexus felt the death in the Force still remaining ever present over the once prosperous Halo Town of the planet Siron.It had been destroyed thanks to Grand Moff Tarkin trying to destroy the riots that where breaking out all over Siron, Zev felt his fist tight as he tried to search for his wife's body through the wreckage, if it is the last think I do i'll kill Tarkin for this''! Zevin thought. It was a thought a Jedi shouldn't have but they where dead and only a handful remain. Zevin start using the force to clear rumble as his companion's Swookaka, Eagle Tay'haai, and Clobber Hyperprime use the force as well to clear rumble. His brother-in-law Hienz Carsen started using his equipment to scan for life, suddenly Zev feels a faint touch from a familar mind and then he quickly tries to find it's source. He finally sees and uses the force to try and asks where it is coming from. It replies by a Green Lightsaber blade emerging from rumble a few meters from Zev. Zev quickly rushed over to it with the others behind him, and they helped clear it off to reveal a pocket where Zoe Carsen-Nexus and Kayla Nolan-Hyperprime are almost crushed by rumble. Zev quickly helps Zoe out as Clobber helps his wife out. Heinz soon uses his medical probes to check them over then announce "They just need a couple of hours in a Bacta tank accompanied by a few days of rest and they will be fine". zev then says "We'll need a new base for our operations but I suggest that we leave Siron." Eagle speaks up "We could always try Mandalore." Zev winces and then says "I don't think the Mandalorians would take very well to a Jedi Base being on their home turf." Swookaka speaks in Shyriiwook "nd The Correlian Resistance but once they arrive they find they are in over their heads as they find a Imperial Star Destroyer upgrade with a Super Weapon called the Emperor's Eye which will soon destroy Correlia if they cannot destroy it. However they soon will have more problems to worry about as 'Darth Vader arrives leading a group of Angry Bounty Hunters bent on revenge. Rescuing Gial Ackbar Zevin leads a rescue mission to get brilliant strategist: Gial Ackbar who was currently a slave of Grand Moff Tarkin aboard his flagship the Executrix. Capturing a Star Destroyer Zevin and The Forsaken launch a massive assualt on a Shipyard to capture a Star Destroyer needed In their fight against the Empire The Battle Of Thyrook After Capturing The Emperor's attention he dispatches Darth Vader along with The Second Sister,General Veers and Admiral Screed hunt for The Forsaken leads them to Thyrook their main base. ''' Thrawn Attacks '''After Learning the true Identity of The Second Sister, Zevin attempts to learn of how she came to be a Inquistor, but must focus on the task at hand as Grand Admiral Thrawn attacks the Forsaken leading to a battle which very well may be The Forsaken's last. Fateful duel On Scipio With The Forsaken joining the Rebel Alliance , Zevin feels his time in the conflict between the Rebellion and The Empire is near done as he disagrees with the way The Alliance Command is leading the war but is forced to head to Scipio to confront the Second Sister one last time..... The Raiders of The Lost World 'Teaming up with Adventurer and Member of the Church of The Force Lor San Tekka, Zev and San Tekka head into Wild Space to discover a lost civilization of a force sensitive people on a world rich with the Force. They learn that the Planet is under siege by a sith named Darth Serpent. ' Battle Of Kamino 'Zevin leads a Assault On Kamino as He learns from Dexter Jettser that the Empire is planning on cloning Dark Jedi into a army of Dark Disciples, but as Zevin arrives he learns they are also cloning Jedi From The Clone Wars, and Soon finds himself confronted by a Mirror Image Of Himself. ' Zevin brought the Retaliation out of hyperspace above Kamino as the small task force behind also arrives. The Integrity, the Mon Calamari Crusiers and Medical Frigates opened fire on the Star Destroyers causing them to move to intercept them as The Retaliation with Maroon and Lime Squadron guiding it attempted to break through the blockade. The Captain of the lead Star Destroyer was Admiral Terrinald Screed who was on the bridge of his star destroyer the Demolisher. Screed spoke and pointed out the viewpoint "There! A YT-2400 Freighter is attempting to break the blockade, it must be Nexus tell Rudor to engage it." TIE Fighters raced across space to intercept the freighter unknown to them that it was really Sato's Hammer a YT-2400 like the Retaliation but was piloted by the Iron Squadron and currently was a decoy for the Real one that Zevin was using to sneak through the Blockade and to the planet surface aboard a damaged DP-20 Frigate whose crew was gone left by The White Hawk Commandoes. Zevin grinned as he saw the Imp's had taken the bait and then yelled through the cockpit's open door "Brace for disengagement guys". He then disengaged from the DP-20 as it broke through the atmosphere of Kamino. He stayed close to the water till they made it to Tipoca City where he landed on the abandoned side of the facility. He left the Retaliation's cockpit and walked down the open ramp of it to find White Hawk Squadron had assembled with Helot Digger, Nella Pearl, and T5-J3 at the front with the rest of the members behind them. Zevin spoke to the group as he adjusted his EE-3 Rifle, SE-14 r light pistol, and then lastly his hidden lightsaber "Ok, here's the plan Helot will take half the group to the command center where they will find what the Empire plans to do with this supposed "Dark Jedi" Clone Army that Jettser informed us of, as me and Nella lead the rest of the group to find the clones and destroy them before they can fully be grown, while Swook and Jerek keep the Retalation ready to blast out of here." Zevin with his SE-14r pistol out in front of him and EE-3 also in his robotic arm, Nella was behind him with her twin DH-17s in hand and the rest of the commandoes with their rifle charged as well. Zevin turned the corner to find a balcony awaiting them and he slowly moved towards it to find it overlooking hundreds of clone chambers with nearly full grown clones inside them. He and Nella stood there a moment in awe of the sight but then signaled his troops to start spreading bombs across the complex. As they started moving out Zevin gazed at the clones and a few he thought he knew then he realized he did as he saw that one of them was a clone of Cin Drallig the battlemaster of the Order. He first thought It was indeed Cin but soon saw that he was younger then Cin was, and soon came to a conclusion that the Emperor had the bodies of the fallen jedi gathered up and taken to be cloned. Zevin was horrified by this and soon saw other he recognized. As he lost track of time Nella grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the passage and Zevin looked confused at Nella till she pointed up to a platform a few feet above them where a kaminoan he recognized as Taun We and a Pau'an he knew him as the Grand Inquisitor from his duel on Ryloth in the spice mines with him. Zev grunted in shock at the Inquisitors appearance here but found it not very surprising and thought it better then Vader being here like the data original first said. Zevin then realized that Inquisitor must of saw them since he had been standing there for awhile and then realized he must of also saw his men. He got on his comlink and started running the back the other way with Nella as he tried to call them but only got static. He and Nella made it into a passage way where a he saw on his troops running towards them and motioning them back the other way. Zevin started to ask him where the rest where when a lightsaber flew from behind the trooper and stabbed him through the heart. The Trooper screamed and then fell to the ground and the lightsaber returned to the Dark Sider warrior that was behind the trooper. Zevin looked at the warrior thinking he was a inquisitor by the lightsaber but found that it wasnt when he looked at the face in horror and saw a face he had thought was dead, the face of Darth Symbiotic or to be more precise Zevin Nexus... The Encounter On Dromund Vaas The Truth The Battle For Herren 'After Receiving a distress call from Queen Ashtala of Herren Zev arrives to find the Sith led by Darth Rayne had took over Herren and that Ashtala had only called him to trap him as she was truly Darth Fang. Zev seems destined to be doomed back to become Symbiotic but when Zoe arrives leading The Forsaken on leave from the Rebellion and Zev's Jedi Allies on Herren attack as well it all leads to a Showdown between Rayne and Zevin. '